Midnight Snack
by TheNayaholic
Summary: Its Santana's first night at cheerleading camp and she is out having a small snack. Little does she know a certain blonde is also hungry. One shot. Brittana drabble of fluffiness. AU


**Midnight Snack**

**Summary: Its Santana's first night at cheerleading camp and she is out having a small snack. Little does she know a certain blonde is also hungry. One shot. Brittana drabble of fluffiness. AU**

**Santana's POV**

I know it's pathetic. It's only my first day here and I'm already sneaking out for a fatty midnight snack. But can you blame me? Coach Sue is only letting us drink these celery smoothies which taste like my brother Miguel's arm pit (Don't ask me how I know what that tastes like).

I don't understand why my parents sent me here for the summer anyway. I'm only fourteen and I'm freaking amazing when it comes to Cheerleading.

I could lie in my bunk and go on like this forever if my stomach wasn't growling like my rabid Chihuahua, Nachos.

I slowly push my blanket away and head down the creaky ladder. I went as quietly as I could but not quiet enough. When I reached the bottom I saw two Hazel eyes staring at me. It was the girl I had been sharing my cabin with, Quinn Fabray. But I preferred to call her Fabitch.

She made some kind of weird noise which I'm guessing was supposed to be words then turned away from me and went back to sleep. I don't know what she was trying to say but I'm going to translate it as "Hey Santana, looking hot tonight."

And with that I silently snuck out of the cabin. I creeped away from the door and to the other side which was facing the bathrooms. I pulled out the Milky Way bar I had in my pocket and peeled off the wrapper.

Before I could take a bite of the chocolatey caramel goodness I heard a twig snap.

My head darted to the right and my brown eyes locked with electric blue ones. The girl seemed to be my age but a bit taller. She had long flowing blonde hair and pale skin. I thought I saw hotness when I looked in the mirror at night but this was completely different.

All of a sudden she let out a small giggle. Its sounded like the chiming of church bells. Absolutely beautiful.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She said sweetly and gestured to the Milky Way bar I was holding.

The sound of her voice is what brought me back to Earth. I must have looked like an idiot just standing there with my mouth open and just gaping at this gorgeous girl.

"Oh uh.. Thanks." I managed to say.

She gave me a mischievous smile, "Well I won't tell anyone if you give me half."

I smiled slightly and broke the candy bar into two pieces. She darted over and snatched one from my hand and started nibbling on it cutely.

There was a moment of silence. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm Santana." I blurted. Well that's a start..

The girl gave me an adorable smile and took a bite of her candy bar, "I'm Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce. Or Britt. Or Britt Britt. My friend Kurt calls me that sometimes. He's gay. But we made out once and.."

That was all I heard because I became too infatuated with this girl. While she chattered on I raked her body with my eyes completely taking her in.

Before I knew it she had finished her chocolate. I had finished mine too (I didn't notice that I must have been eating it while staring at her like a creep).

Her face formed into a huge grin and she started giggling.

I started getting nervous. Did she notice my leering?

Brittany stepped towards me and kissed the corner of my mouth. I felt her tongue rub against my skin and I stiffened.

When the blonde pulled away she was still grinning at me.

"You had chocolate on your face." She said innocently.

"Oh." I said quietly. I felt heat rising in my cheeks

Before I could say anything else she ran away giggling.

"I hope I see you again, Santana!" She called over her shoulder before disappearing into the darkness.

I felt a smile forming on my face once she left. "I think I'm gonna like it here."

**FIN**

**Stupid I know :P But this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh! If youre going to write something negative please let it only be constructive criticism! This one came to me last night at 2 in the morning and I had to write it or I was gonna explode. Read and review :D**


End file.
